Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf
by TracksideEeyore86
Summary: Guarding Steve was supposed to be easy, but that never happens in the Pegasus Galaxy. Yet taking the time to contemplate life only makes the Pegasus Galaxy feel more like home.


_**Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf - T/PG13**_

Summary: "Everything is afraid of something."

Disclaimer: I do not own the "Stargate: Atlantis" series nor the "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf" song lyrics.

Spoiler(s): Stargate: Atlantis - Season 1 "Suspicion" & "Poisoning the Well"

* * *

Sergeant Rhianon Blevins counted the minutes until her watch was over. Five minutes until her relief would come. When Rhianon had volunteered for the Atlantis expedition, she thought she'd see the Pegasus galaxy. Instead, she was leaning against a wall in the brig guarding their current prisoner. Her former SG team had traveled across the Milky Way galaxy discovering new cultures, finding new technology, and fighting the Goa'uld and Replicators. Nothing much had surprised her until two weeks ago when she had her first encounter with the Wraith. Suddenly, things were feeling a little too much like home. After all she was just a normal girl, who happened to be irritable once a month. What woman wasn't? 

Three minutes. Rhianon pondered when or even, if she'd see Earth again. Earth was home. Her family and friends were there. She was born there. Eventually, she knew Atlantis would come to feel like home and Earth would seem almost foreign. Actually, life on Earth had already become foreign once and she had adjusted to accommodate those changes. Before she joined Stargate Command, Rhianon had visited her family and friends from high school. Then, one thing led to another and she was accidentally in the path of a rabid dog. Her whole perspective on life changed in result. After she adjusted to the changes in her lifestyle, home seemed almost normal once again.

Two minutes. The Sergeant looked across the room and into the prison where her charge was located. The Wraith sat on the opposite end of his cage staring at her. As soon as she had relieved Lieutenant Ford, he ceased his pacing and moved to the end of the prison. For hours, he sat there. Not talking nor moving. She had a theory on that.

One minute. Rhianon straightened and rolled her shoulders. Popping noises echoed through the silent brig as her graveyard shift came to a close. She adjusted her grip on the P-90 keeping a trained eye on the Wraith. Rhianon couldn't bring herself to call him "Steve" like Major Sheppard. They were enemies. She knew he was Wraith. And he knew her. By instinct alone, they were enemies. She refused to cross this line and humanize the Wraith by giving him a human name.

Time. The Sergeant stood at ease watching the Wraith as the seconds ticked by. For the first time in eight nights, Sergeant Bates was late. If he was late, then something was wrong. The radio was quiet. No loud noises. Maybe he'd pissed off Doctor McKay enough to lose running water in his quarters. This had already happened to some Marines, whom shall remain nameless, when they played basketball with one of his experiments. No, Bates most likely got stopped by Doctor Beckett. Now that would be entertainment. She almost grinned. Not that Bates was a bad guy, but he did have some downfalls when it came to personality.

Two minutes past. Rhianon returned her focus to the stoic Wraith and waited. Another few minutes and someone would be along. Her soon-to-be six hour long watch had been uneventful as usual. The Wraith had really never goaded or spoken to her. On her first shift, he had taken one sniff of the stale air, sneered, and returned to his corner. This had raised a question in her mind. The Ancients had fail safes for everything. They were an incredible race even with their mistakes. Had the Ancients created one last stage of defense for themselves?

The door behind her opened and Major Sheppard stepped through. Sergeant Blevins stood at attention with her sights still on the Wraith. "At ease, sergeant. Sergeant Bates had a briefing. Anything?" he questioned walking toward the cage.

"No, sir. He has not moved or said anything," Rhianon answered and the Wraith stood from his corner. She raised her P-90. "Until now, sir."

Major Sheppard raised an eyebrow as he turned to the Wraith. "Steve, how was your night?"

"Sheppard, you are a fool," the Wraith spoke interrupting his long silence.

"Really. How?"

"You leave me here with this and believe I will cleave to your demands for information. I am not easily perturbed."

"Steve, are you afraid of a girl?" Sheppard turned back to Sergeant Blevins as the Wraith ignored the question. "Are you sure this the first time he has said anything?"

Rhianon responded, "yes, sir," glancing at Major Sheppard before turning her attention to the Wraith once more.

"The bane of Wraith, a human female. I'm not getting this. You are afraid of a girl?"

"Do not mock me, Sheppard. I am your death."

"Steve, the Wraith who is scared of girls, is my death? Well, never you should give up on your dreams." Sheppard turned back to Sergeant Blevins. "Thank you, sergeant. You're dismissed." Then, he went back to interrogating the Wraith. "Now let's get back to those hive ships. Just how many are there?"

Rhianon kept an eye on the Wraith as she exited the brig and walked to the armory. Tension slowly loosened out of her shoulders as her distance from the Wraith increased. She was still too alert to go catch some sleep in her quarters before reporting in one of the recently discovered technology labs. The approaching full moon was making her hyper and those nightly Wraith guarding shifts were only increasing its effect. Deciding a hot chocolate would help her relax; she disarmed the P-90 and placed it on the rack before heading to the cafeteria. As the sun's rays filtered onto Atlantis, Rhianon whistled a familiar tune as she walked.

"_Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?"  
_

* * *

This is my first Stargate: Atlantis fan fiction and I am hoping to write a series in this fandom. So like? Dislike? Questions? Comments? Should there be a sequel? Well, click that button . . . please! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Thank you! 


End file.
